


Friend Zone

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: In which Matthew Lynch makes a new friend





	Friend Zone

**Author's Note:**

> In this ficlet I hc Matthew as aroace and Henry as asexual and panromantic

Abso-fucking-lutely everyone was out tonight.

Matthew wandered down the hall – knocking on doors, peeking in the common room, calling up the stairwell – but there was no one around. It was like being in a zombie apocalypse or Left Behind, except the reverse version.

He scrolled through his phone, sending off texts to his favorite people. All of his friends were at some stupid party hosted at the old fair grounds. There was no way that Matthew was going back to that place. Not willingly, anyway. He tried not to feel betrayed that Lee, his roommate, had ditched him for a date night. It was Valentine’s Day, after all. These things were bound to happen.

Ronan had told him that he was spending the night at Adam’s so Matthew didn’t even try to contact him, not that Ronan would have answered his phone. He sulked into the common room to heat up a mug of hot chocolate and messaged Declan about visiting over the long weekend. Declan, true to form, responded within seconds but didn’t give Matthew the answer he wanted. Instead of enthusiastically offering to drive down and pick Matthew up, Declan said he had _plans_. He was being cagey about it and Matthew figured it had something to do with Declan’s mysterious Significant Other. Matthew responded with crying emojis and gifs of sad-looking puppies. Declan promised to make it up to him. That was all well and good but it didn’t help Matthew _now_. He swiped some marshmallows for his hot chocolate and trudged back to his room.

Matthew was a social creature and the loneliness of the night ate at him. He considered his stack of homework – daunting as always – and opted for self-care instead. Shucking off his Aglionby uniform, Matthew dug around in his clothes hamper until he found his prized shark pajama set. He’d had these pjs since _forever_ but, somehow, they always fit. Must be magic. Matthew pulled his comforter around him and logged into hulu, pulling up Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He settled back against his pillows with a sigh and sipped on his hot chocolate. At least he had Andy Samberg.

He was several episodes in and laughing out loud at Boyle when there was a knock on the door. Matthew paused the video and yelled out, “It’s open!”

Henry Cheng strolled in looking surprisingly low key in a Madonna hoodie and track pants. He glanced around the room and asked, “Is Lee around?”

“Naw.” Matthew stretched his arms over his head and yawned. “He’s at the Party.”

Henry wrinkled his nose. “I should have known. He wasn’t answering my calls.”

Matthew tapped his finger over the shift bar on his computer. He hadn’t spent much time around Henry but he knew that Henry was now a part of Ronan’s circle. Well, Gansey’s circle, but that was basically the same thing.

“Watcha watching?” Henry asked, nodding at Matthew’s laptop.

“Brooklyn Nine-Nine,” Matthew answered and then, because he couldn’t help himself, he added, “You wanna watch with me?”

Henry perked up, his wide smile displaying excellent teeth.

“YAS QUEEN!” Henry cried, holding his arms up and striking a pose. Matthew laughed and scooted over to make room for him.

Henry kicked his shoes off and snuggled up next to Matthew, their arms and legs touching.

“Here.” Matthew offered Henry his blanket and Henry pulled it over his legs. “Do you want me to restart the episode?”

Henry shook his head. “I’ve seen them all. Oh! I _love_ this episode. Don’t even get me started.”

Matthew resumed the episode and soon he and Henry were laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their faces. Matthew nearly snorted hot chocolate out of his nose and Henry had to pat his back until he got himself under control.

They took a break after three episodes to raid the vending machine for snacks and to make more hot chocolate. Henry bought s’mores Pop-Tarts and Matthew bought Zebra Cakes.

“So,” Matthew said as they got settled back on the bed, “why aren’t you out like everyone else?”

Henry broke off a corner of his Pop-Tart and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly as he thought about it.

“I don’t mind a good party,” Henry admitted. “I actually love parties, especially if there are togas and alcohol.” He paused. “I like parties because I like to be around my friends but tonight, for most people, isn’t about ‘friends.’” Henry did air quotes on the word _friends_.

Matthew nodded. “Right?! It’s like, I’m super happy that everyone is, I don’t know, being romantic but it’s a bit much when you don’t…” Matthew trailed off. He didn’t want to cry in front of Henry.

“Yeah,” Henry agreed softly.

That sent a jolt through Matthew. He turned to Henry, trying to keep the wobble out of his voice. “You, too?”

Henry offered a half smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “Honestly?” He swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing. “I kind of have a crush on Gansey _and_ Blue but, you know… they’re dating.”

“Oh.” Matthew thought about that. “I don’t get crushes. Or, like, anything.” He felt his face heating up. He hadn’t even told his brothers this. The only person he had talked to about it was Noah, because Noah had known things.

“There’s a term for that,” Henry offered gently.

Matthew rubbed at his face. “Yeah, I know.” He shrugged, plucking at the blanket. “My friend told me.” The words swam through his mind: _aromantic asexual_. “I’m fine with it,” Matthew said, “it’s just that on nights like tonight I miss my friends, you know?”

“Hey.” Henry elbowed Matthew. “Aren’t we friends?”

Matthew studied Henry: his soft eyes, his kind smile, his perfect hair. Henry Cheng had more friends than anyone but he was here, hanging out with him.

“Ronan says you helped save my life,” Matthew said shyly. Henry waved him off with faux modesty. “Yeah,” Matthew grinned, leaning against Henry’s shoulder, “we’re definitely friends.”

“Excellent!” Henry punched the air triumphantly. “You know, real friends don’t let friends feel sad on Valentine’s Day.” He ruffled Matthew’s hair until Matthew giggled. “Now let’s get our snack on and watch these cops fuck shit up!”

Matthew crowed in agreement and restarted their sugar-fueled marathon.

—–

When Lee returned, buzzed and exhausted, he found Henry and Matthew cuddled up together, the laptop dead and balanced precariously on the edge of the bed. Lee shook his head blearily, moved the laptop, and collapsed on his mattress. At least he now understood all the ridiculous snaps Henry and Matthew had been sending all night. He breathed in slowly through his mouth and wondered, briefly, when the two of them had become such good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
